


Tweak

by ladysorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-04
Updated: 2003-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/pseuds/ladysorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lived for "if."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweak

Sometimes Harry likes to tweak things in his mind. If that one thing changed, if that one instant was different, maybe things would be better. He thinks it started when he was small and would pretend his parents hadn't died, that he wasn't living with an aunt and uncle that hated him. It changed and continued and grew into an obsession, until he would tweak every small thing that happened to him. What if he had just given the bully what he wanted, what if he had answered the math question right, what if had decided to have an apple instead of an orange. Harry changed everything in his mind when he was small.

Harry's obsession with what could have been didn't stop when he went to Hogwarts. If Ron hadn't been mean to Hermione, would they have ever become friends? If he hadn't eaten just the right chocolate frog at the right moment, would Voldemort have come back into power in his first year? If Sirius had gotten to Godric's Hollow before Hagrid, would he have ever gone to Azkaban? If, if, if. Harry lived for 'if'.

Harry's favourite 'if' didn't start until the middle of his 5th year. What if he hadn't sat in the same train compartment with Ron? What if he hadn't refused Draco Malfoy's friendship? Would he have been sorted into Slytherin? Maybe he and Draco would have become the terrors of the school, maybe they would have ended up killing each other, maybe they would have ended up best friends.

Maybe they would have ended up lovers. Harry likes to think about that, likes to imagine Draco pale against dark green Slytherin sheets. He likes to picture the noises he thinks Draco would make, likes to decide which touches Draco would arch into, likes to imagine the sheen of sweat and the ridiculous face Draco would make when he came.

Harry likes to thinks that he and Draco would have been more than sex. He likes to imagine days spent in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room cuddling together and studying potions. He likes to think about flying together at night under the moon and walking by the lake. He dreams about lingering touches when a note is passed in transfiguration, about sentimental Christmas presents, about making plans to find a flat. Harry likes to think about love.

Harry likes to think all of these things, likes to wish that he could tweak the past just that half-centimetre to the left. Maybe if he could, Harry wouldn't be standing on a blood-ridden battlefield with Draco's body lying beneath where his out-stretched wand is pointing.

Maybe.


End file.
